


暗号 Code of love

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_626368c</p><p>（又名《在工作结束时间的把握上出了一点问题。》）</p>
            </blockquote>





	暗号 Code of love

暗号 Code of love

（又名《在工作结束时间的把握上出了一点问题。》）

CP黑白黑 脑洞

 

“我想知道，为什么左和右会对你忠心耿耿？”

“蠢问题。”

“的确。但我实在很在意。她们应该拥有自己的生活节奏，而不是断送在一头黑龙身上。”

“注意你的措辞，人类。看看你背后，你没资格说我。”

“这是我生来的责任。和你不同。（低声：跟上她们。）”

“不只那些卫兵，还有冒险者。宣誓效忠你的那些。”

“他们中的很多人也会同时宣称效忠部落。”

“我说的是，没有冒险任务便跑去七星殿戳你的联盟，以及明知有什么下场仍然要去打你几下的部落。这才真叫忠心耿耿。听说你是不堪其扰才躲到我这里的，是么？”

“我确定我没有采取过那种措辞。对待朋友没必要躲。但我不认为你把左和右当做朋友。”

“同盟。她们认同我的力量论。既然她们很强我也乐于收几个保镖。又是这种眼神。”

“你知道我们理念不合。衷心希望你能成熟一些。”

“同样的话给你。最近几个月踏足迷雾酒肆的冒险者的装备简直令人无法直视，泰坦知道她们是怎么收集完那些符文石的。你对弱者太仁慈了，我的白王子。”

“你不认为这正证明了她们的强大？你的那些强者几个人集齐了符文石，有一半吗？”

“几乎全部，不要小看力量的诱惑力。不过你招来的人着实很多，说实话有点太多了。”

“她们还是一样活跃？”

“她们现在在戳我……怎么威胁都不管用。……很开心嘛？果然你是躲过来的。”

“我确定我没有采取过那种措辞……噗哈哈哈疼……”

“活该。温泉，去吗？”

“帮我一把。所以我说左和右对你太忠心了，她们的新刊窗很久了。”

“你没资格说我。至少她们知道我的意图，而你的人莫名其妙跑了趟坡东村。”

“那么远？？？你到底什么打算？？？等等我可以拒绝吗别走那么快疼疼疼……”

“晚了。”

 

http://imglf1.ph.126.net/k4Y_3vpW4NLtDlXDarvKPA==/6630310202187206005.jpg


End file.
